My Christmas Wish
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: A Jaganshi Hiei Christmas One-shot. Tranferred from Quizilla. Enjoy!


/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\

|My Christmas Wish | Start |

\~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

I was a local to the area. This area being one of the few cross-over neighborhoods in existence. Both demon and human lived in harmony here, both knowing the other was there. There was never any trouble in this little place, almost like reality skipped us over on that part.

It was here that Koenma had decided to give the Spirit Detectives a home-away-from-home. It was a nice little place. It was pretty big for a regular house, but it was no where near big enough to be called a mansion.

I was just down the road from the place, my own home being small and quite humble... until you hear the sound system... I was the proud owner of the best sound system in town, and the most extensive collection of game systems and their respective games. I also had nearly every cd in existence of my favorite bands and the few random others that I just liked to listen to on occasion.

It was this that caught Yuske Uremeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara's attention.

Even demons need to restock on supplies. They had caught me looking at the games once; from there the three of us became fast friends.

I eventually meet the legend himself, Yoko Kurama, or Suichi Minamino as the majority of people called him. He was one of the few legends that I could name the date and time or every event in their life, or pretty close to it, which was not good for him. I knew everything he could do and anything he couldn't. I was a chain and blade wielder, so he had been my target for skill with my chain. My blade target... the fourth member. The Jaganshi, Hiei. I aimed to rival his skill with a sword... some day. I was no where near it at the moment, and probably wouldn't be any time soon. Yoko, as I called him, had noticed the similarity in mine and Hiei's styles. Very offensive, but flexible. He took it upon himself to introduce us...

One day. One sight. One word. And I was hooked. Hiei had done one thing no other man had, he caught my eye. Well... maybe a bit more then just my eyes.

Now it is Christmas, one of the human holidays that are celebrated here in our little community. I had taken it upon myself to help an older woman who lived next to me; she was probably 50 and had moved here to get away from the cruelty of the rest of the human race. I was probably about 17-ish in the human world. I was waaay older then the lady I was helping in reality, by a few decades in the least. I wasn't entirely sure how old I was, since I never kept count. I was always to busy to think straight anyway; call it a butterfly's bad habit I guess. I was currently putting up a strand on lights on her porch; I was using human method for the sake of humans watching. I really didn't want trouble to befall the area by a random person seeing a human with butterfly wings. Not a good thing to happen and one that wasn't going to happen.

"Kochou, be careful now. Demon or not, I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled down at her from over my shoulder. Her son had died three weeks before she moved here in a car wreck. She looked at me and all of the other younger demons and humans on the block as her own. I was always helping her and spending time with her though, so I personally think I was more of her favorite.

"I won't Mrs. Konomashii. I did this for you last year, I didn't fall then. I won't do that now. Besides, you're talking to the world's best aerobatic dancer; I land on both feet before I land on my but."

I heard her chuckle slightly at my words. I had a staple gun in one hand and a strand of lights in the other, no hands to hold on to anything. I went about placing the strand of lights on her porch and, having closed my eyes for a second with my smile, stapled my finger. I hissed out an 'ow' and brought my finger up to my lips. I sucked on the said appendage for a moment before setting the gun down. I brought my other hand up and wrapped it around the base of my finger in hopes of slowing the blood flow, since it was a rather long staple that went in my finger. I knew I had to get it out so I bit down on the foreign metal object and pulled. My torso went with my head but a few inches, those few inches being enough to send me tumbling to the ground. I was a butterfly, and despite my words, my shoulders hit first then my but, and the last thing to hit the ground was my feet. Following quickly behind them however was the ladder. My eyes were open and I saw it coming so I moved. Fast. I flipped backwards and landed in front of Mrs. Konomashii, and an inch away from the end of the ladder when it hit the ground. She had her hand up to her mouth, but I knew behind it was a knowing smirk.

"Now, Kochou. I thought you said you were 'the world's best aerobatic dancer' and that you land on both feet before you land on your but?"

Her voice screamed of a taunting tone. I growled slightly and looked at her over my shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Taunt the butterfly. The little winged creature that landed on her but and stapled her finger all in two minutes time."

She laughed lightly at my sarcasm. I knew she was worried a bit when I fell, but she knew that I could take a fall from that distance and live. I stood and brushed my self off, then picked up the ladder. Luckily, that was my last staple to add to the strand before I could hook it up and check the lights for dead bulbs, since this was one of the good ones that if one goes out the rest don't.

After quickly taking care of that and checking the strand. I was tugged inside for a nice glass of water and a bit of food. She liked to feed me when ever I helped her, and being a butterfly she knew I liked sweets. My water always had a bit of sugar devolved in it for flavor and she had a corner in the pantry that held all sorts of my favorite sugary goods. I grabbed the glass and a pack of Skittles then sat down at the table next to her. We randomly chatted about what had happened that day and such while I ate and then cleaned up my mess. I sat with her for a while longer and chatted with her, I would have continued to do this until probably sunset had someone not knocked on her door. I stood to go after it and she told me to sit. She always insisted on taking care of things like that even if I was closer. I walked behind her however, for the sake of curiosity. I stood so that whoever was on the other side would not see me when she opened the door, I always did.

"Have you seen Kochou? She wasn't at her house when we went there, so we figured you might know."

The voice was very familiar; I could have sworn it was Yuske...

"Yes dear, she is here at the moment. Shall I get her?"

I shifted my weight so I was standing and walked over to her side. I was about three inches taller then her so my I reached my hand around so I could grab the door.

"No need to. I am right here."

I pulled the door slightly and opened it enough to see who was there and let them see me. My suspicions was confirmed, it was both Yuske and Kazuma. A simultaneous 'Hey!' was sent my way by the little dynamic duo at the door. My eyes spoke the question that my lips did not. Why where they looking for me?

"Um, Ko-chan? We were wondering if you would join us for Christmas, since you live alone and all. If you don't have other plans." Truth be told, I did. I always spent Christmas with Mrs. Konomashii, she was like my mother. I almost opened my mouth to turn them down because of that fact when I received a sharp elbow to the stomach from none other then 'mother' herself. She looked back at me and gave me an unspoken command. 'Go.'

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\

| Next Day - Christmas Eve |

\~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

Despite the short notice, with a little 'gentle' persuasion from Mrs. Konomashii, I agreed to go to the boys' for Christmas this year. I was good friends with the boys and their respective others as well as their families.

I was dressed for the occasion as well. A red shirt with white fluff around the belled end of both sleeves and around the front of the collar, the fluff continued up around the edge of the hood, and bottom hem. My pants matched perfectly, in that both were clingy and form-fitting, and that the pants had the same fluff around the edges. The pants only had it around the bottom however, for the sake of the suit fitting. The collar of the shirt dipped slightly low for my taste, as I preferred a high collared shirt, and showed a bit of flesh around my chest. I wore no jewelry, and a pair of black lace-up 2-inch heeled boots. The boots that put me at 5' 5".

I fixed my hair so that only my solid black bangs showed. I had pushed the pink back to hide it. Name me one butterfly you know with natural pink bangs. Well, other then me.

I was going to be staying the night with them, Koenma was going to drop by and play the role of 'Santa' and bring the boys a few gifts, supposedly, he was going to bring me a little something as well. To make things more challenging for Koenma, we were all going to sleep in the living room where the tree was. That meant I had to pack my Christmas pj's... if I could find them. Mrs. Konomashii had given them to me a few years back, as well as the suit I was wearing now and a dress that matched it and came up to my knees. I had already packed the dress for the next day, now to find the pj's...

"Ow! Shit-tulls! That hurt! "

I had run into a sharp object in my little chest of valuables. I quickly pulled my hand free and examined the small wound. They say little wounds hurt worse then big one... I agree. It was tiny by every definition but it drew a curse from my rather clean tongue. I had hit my hand on a piece of broken glass from an old picture of me and a certain karasu, Kurik. I had left him in the demon world when I came here. I haven't seen him since. He said he'd visit....

I shook off the thoughts and looked at the clothes that were now on my floor. Guess what was right on top of the pile... my pj's in all their red satin glory. I growled and grabbed the cursed items and tossed them onto my bed. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my already-packed hygiene kit. I tossed it with the items on my bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed any thing else I might need out of it, including my red and green 'elf socks', as I called them, and my red and white 'candy-cane socks'. I dropped the small pile of garments on my bed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and pulled free a small black bag. I tossed it onto my bed as well. I closed the door and jumped onto my bed, making everything on it jump with me. I set to packing my things and was done in less then ten minutes if you include my folding time. I shouldered the bag and walked over to my door. I had already turned everything off and had my skateboard ready to go. It came in handy for quick trips to the store, especially when you consider I don't have a car. Everything was black except the pink butterfly on the bottom; my wheels were lime green though, just to be different.

I grabbed her board and shut the door. I made my way to the front of the house, turning off lights as I went and double checking my gear. I made it to the front and stepped outside, locking the door behind me. I set my board down on the walkway and I was off. It wasn't far to the boys' house, so I took my time.

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\

| The Boy's House - One Hour Later |

\~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

Yoko had greeted me at the door and taken my bags. I had quickly settled into a conversation with the girls. Yukina was on my right and to my left was the arm of the couch. I felt a certain pyro-breed's eyes on her at all times. That saddened me slightly. I had long since faded out of the conversation and was listening more closely to the Xenosaga Ultimate Mix CD I had brought with me. Yuki Kaijura was one hell of an artist, as was Yasunori Mitsuda.

"Kochou?"

I immediately snapped back to reality upon hearing my name. Kayko had called me out on my ignorance. I had the feeling my name meant 'bad luck' instead of 'butterfly', as it seemed that as soon as my name left her mouth, Yoko dropped something in the kitchen.

"YA! THAT'S HOT!"

Pause.

"SHIT MY PIE!!"

Pause once more.

"WE'RE GOOD! NOTHING MAJOR!"

I chuckled and stood up. I knew he was going to need help cleaning so I went to aid him. Err, I would have anyway. Instead I came head to chest with a certain demon that had shot up in height over the past six months. He had just walked out of the kitchen after having gone in there but a moment before. I stopped. I froze. He was two inches in front of my nose and I was beet red. Not good. Not good at all. I quickly stepped back and let him pass to avoid any further embarrassment. He continued his path and I mine. I didn't need any more run-ins with him tonight...

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\

| Up Stairs Hall Way - 11:48 |

\~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

An almost cat-like yawn escaped my lips for the second time since I had gone upstairs. I had gone after a pillow from one of the boy's rooms, since I was used to sleeping on a TV pillow and two floor pillows. I had grabbed a forest green pillow from Yuske's room, since it was the first one I came across. I was currently hugging said pillow with my head laying on it and walking down the hall at the same time.

I was out of it.

Completely out of it.

My senses, normally, are far keener at night for the sake of awareness. Not tonight.

I didn't sense him coming.

I ran into him.

And again I froze.

Shit.

I was once again face to chest with none other then Hiei. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his gloriously toned pecs. He had on no shirt. I knew he could read minds so I butchered any thoughts that came to mind then and there before he could see them. That would be bad. That would be very, VERY bad. I swallowed hard and looked up. His eyes glowed in the dim light from the hallway window. I could see every detail in his handsome face perfectly. He looked like a god there in the moonlight. A smirking god. The small cocky smile that graced his lips at that moment could make most melt on sight; I was too tired to realize why he was and was too busy trying in vain to figure out why.

He had read my mind earlier that day just as he was now. I had been thinking about My Christmas List. You want to know what was on the top of that list? One simple thing. A single kiss. He had heard that thought earlier that day. It finally clicked.

He knew.

My face went redder then ever before. I took a single step back and went to go around him. He caught my arm. He pulled me back and pressed me against the wall to my left. He pulled the pillow from my arms and dropped it to the ground. I had no earthly clue what the pyro-breed was doing. I was tired and didn't want to deal with anything at the moment.

His grin seemed to widen when he noticed how the top button on my pj's was left undone. I normally slept shirtless, so this was more comfortable.

What he did next. Was not.

He pressed himself up against me and pinned me to the wall. My mind finally kicked in. First thought. Shit. Second thought. What the hell? Third thought? I lost track of my own thoughts at that point. It was then that I felt warm air slip over my right ear. His breath. I was suddenly acutely aware of the cold, and it showed. Every part of my body went stiff. Every part. I could see his face out of the corner of my eye and his smirk shifted to a grin when he felt my body grow tense. My shirt was thin too, so he felt absolutely everything.

Damn.

He breathed past my ear again.

Another shiver.

The bastard was teasing me.

That is one thing I would not stand for. I am not as dull as I act at times. He held within his chest a heart of stone, nothing engraved in its cold surface about me. I quickly brought my palms up and placed them on the underside of his upper arms, since they were above my head and supporting him, and used the leverage to push away from him. I wouldn't be able to move him, but I could get away. I managed to get about one step between the two of us before I was pulled back and pressed against his chest; my hands having gone up in front of me to push away were now pressed against him as well. I was completely pinned. I found my voice for the first time since I ran into him and used it. My tone? Dark and Commanding.

"Let. Go."

I looked him directly in the eyes when I spoke.

Blood on Crimson.

His grin turned almost feral. I growled low in my chest and pushed against him. I really didn't want to fight him to get away. If he kept up though, I would do just that.

"Jaganshi. Release me. I will not tell you again."

Second shot.

Take it or leave it.

His grin grew just a bit more and his right fang glinted in the moonlight.

Leave it.

I shifted my hands so that my palms were pressed against his chest. Butterflies are a beautiful creature in the human world. In the demon world though.

We're vicious.

I instantly felt a cold shimmer run across my palm and heat began to fill it.

If he won't let go. I'll give him no choice.

I would drain him of both blood and energy until he let go of me. I would not be teased for fun. I will accept no show of affection unless the emotions are behind it. He may have captured my interest and my eyes. But my heart was not his to play with.

What he did next made me question his sanity.

His grin shifted again, this time to a small smile.

I blinked twice to see if my eyes were tricking me. Nope. He was smiling at me, and I was slowly killing him.

"Do you really think that low of me, Kochou-chan?"

I stopped. What was he getting at…?

"What?"

"Do you really think that low of me? That I would approach someone in such a manner for no reason? I act only when I see it necessary, or if I deem the action needed. I didn't come to tease you."

Now I was confused. I closed my hands and resealed the pads on my hands.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"What was the first thing on your Christmas List?"

My Christmas List? Wait...

"Cleaver girl."

"I th-"

I didn't the chance to speak. He shut me up with one movement.

He granted my Christmas Wish.

He kissed me.

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\

| Fin | Merry Christmas People!! |

\~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

Banner? Ask for it. I make one to almost all of my stories.


End file.
